


One

by SapphireSoulmate



Series: Numbers [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, just plain cuteness and blushing and fluff, no angst because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will take one lifetime for both Marinette and Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

_It took_ **_one_ ** smile for Marinette to develop a crush on Adrien. She was ecstatic. Alya had told her that they’d be getting a new classmate today and that he was a famous model, Adrien Agreste. She did not know him then but she did want to talk to him because of her interest in fashion designing. A model would know something, wouldn’t he? But the moment he entered the room, she knew straightaway that she liked him.

 _It took_ **_one_ ** sentence for Chat Noir to fall in love with Ladybug. “Are you okay there, Kitty Cat?” She asked, while helping him get on his feet. It was the first time he has ever transformed and fought an Akuma and Plagg never really showed him the ropes. She defeated the Snowman, or that was at least what it called itself, and restored the damages it caused to the city. At that time, he was yet to realize the feelings surging inside him. The young boy never really knew what it felt like to fall but later on, he would.

 _It took_ **_one_ ** instance for Ladybug to really, truly fall for Adrien. The two of them, together with other people, happen to have gotten stuck inside a building during an attack. As Ladybug, she led the crowd in search for an exit and while she was busy keeping everyone in check, the roof above her shattered. She coudl’ve deflected it using her yoyo but Adrien Agreste suddenly jumped in and pushed her getting himself a sprained ankle in the process. Thank the quantic gods for giving her a miraculous healing ability. She’ll be sure to check up on him later. And thank them too for letting her see a side of his that is more than the cool and nice model in her class. “I’m alright. I mean, everyone needs you. You can’t get hurt.”Adrien was more than just nice. He was kind. He was gentle. He cared about people He cared about her. She heard the loud thumping of her heart as they continued to look for a way out and hope he did not notice given their current circumstances.

 _It took **one** _ piggyback ride for Adrien to be a blushing mess. Why did he have to get injured? It was so not cool and now the Lady has to carry him. But well, he was close to her, closer than he had ever been as Chat Noir and that’s good. Wait. He takes it back. It is not good at all. Why is his heart beating like mad? Ladybug will notice. She can’t. She just can’t. It is too embarrassing. Why didn’t he just transform as Chat earlier? Crap. Did she already notice? ”I’m sorry. This must be pretty weird for you being carried by a girl and all.” “No, no. If anything, I’d like to thank you for going through all the trouble to carry me.” Well, there was one good thing about their position. Ladybug couldn’t see Adrien’s face getting redder by the hour.

 _It took **one** _ second for Marinette to make a deduction that Chat Noir is a total flirt. “Do you need a knight to keep you company, princess?” The alley cat had appeared out of nowhere while she was practicing her lines for a play in their roof top. She refused him, of course, but he kept on talking and showering her with all these punny and flirty lines. It disappointed her that he was like this with someone who wasn’t the Lady. Well, technically, she was the lady but that dumb cat probably didn’t know. Uhhhh... Did she just say to herself that she was disappointed at Chat Noir for flirting with somebody other than her Ladybug self? She must be going mental. It must be because it’s getting pretty late. But before she could ponder more on her problem, he takes her script. “What’s this? The Cat Prince?”

 _It took **one** _ night for Chat Noir to practice the lines with Marinette. Earlier that day, their practice was canceled because Adrien had to go to work. He was the Cat Prince and his role was more than important. The poor kid felt guilty about it and hoped that if he goes during the night, he might catch the girl going through her lines and luckily he did. “I can help you practice. I’m perfect for the part. I’m a cat and outside the mask, I’m quite the prince.” “Ah yes, you’re probably quite charming too.” Marinette wasn’t expecting much from Chat but he’s actually good at acting. He accompanied her until midnight and then said his goodbyes. The following day, of course, Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but yawn in class.

 _It took_ **_one_ ** question for Adrien to learn that Marinette likes him. “Hey, dude. Do you think I should go talk to Marinette?” “Sure. Why not?” “I mean, she always stutters her way through talking and seem shy so I’m not really sure how to.” Nino seemed perplexed by Adrien’s question. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same person? Because Marinette can talk her way into people’s hearts. She’s our class president and everything.” And so the blond tries to prove his point. “But with me, she’s always so-!” “That’s because she has a crush on you. What did I just say? Marinette will- Forget Marinette. Alya will kill me.” His best friend seemed troubled but all the more himself. Even Chat Noir could not handle the pressure. Adrien was used to having girls crush on him but having a girl who he wants to form a genuine friendship with was a totally different story.

 _It took_ **_one_ ** light bulb for Ladybug to figure out that Chat Noir is Adrien. As usual, they were patrolling the area but Chat was just too out of it. He wasn’t even trying to get a pass at her. “Is something bothering you?” she asks hoping to comfort the little kitten. At first, he was reluctant to talk but after a little bit of pushing, he finally spilled the glass. “Okay. So there’s this girl in my class. We’ve talked this one time for like a few hours straight and she’s really nice. I really want to be friends with her but she’s shy or so I thought. I just learned that she likes me. I don’t know what to do.” She gives him a pat on the back and some encourage to add up to it. “Hey, you can pull it off. You’re Chat Noir. You defeat Akumas on a daily basis. Surely, you can befriend one girl.” “What if she misunderstands?” “What if she doesn’t? Come on, Chat. You can do this.” “You’re right. I’ll try.” The usual gall in his eyes seemed to have returned and the Lady was ready to jump off the next building and continue their nightly duties but then Chat spoke again. “You probably know her. I mean, you introduced me to her. Marinette. She helped us out during the fight with Evillustrator. I’ll try talking to her tomorrow.”

 _It took **one** _ red kwami for Marinette to go talk to Adrien. Knowing he was Chat Noir helped her tremendously although sometimes she felt like she was cheating since she knew his identity. Well, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure but she was pretty sure they are one and the same. They started with just exchanging ‘hi’s’ and ‘hello’s’ and then shifted to small talk until they got to point of going through something similar to the the usual Ladybug and Chat Noir teasing and banter. Everything was good. Chat was back to his usual self too and even if she did keep on rejecting him, he missed the upbeat and flirty side of him.

 _It took **one** _ cheese left untouched for Chat Noir’s power to bail out on him way too early. “La-Ladybug. I’m so sorry. Now, you know who I am.” He didn’t really like talking to her as Adrien. His mask, now absent, can’t hide the redness in his cheeks. He looks down avoiding the Lady’s eye. How will she react? Will she be mad? Will she not care? And then the time when she had to carry him just had to flash in his mind. She will definitely be mad. “I... I can explain. That time in the building-!”

 _It took_ **_one_ ** kiss for Ladybug to shut Adrien up. “I... I know who you are, actually. You don’t need to explain anything. I’m the one who should-” Before she could continue her story, the building next to them collapses. Adrien tells her to go and says that he will follow when Plagg recharges and so she does.

 _It took_ _**one** _ whole minute for Adrien to get things straight. Ladybug is Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. “Was it because I told you that I wanted to be friends with you?” “Yes.” “So, umm, what do we do now?” Adrien asked,avoiding Ladybug’s gaze. “Are you shy?” “You’re one to talk.” “Oh, don’t worry. Ladybugs don’t bite.” With the more carefree and playful air, Adrien somehow regained his composure, well, what was left of it. “I’m pretty sure you bit me earlier.” It was her turn to get flustered and she did. “I... I couldn’t help myself.” The Lady’s head was spinning. She wasn’t really sure what to say anymore. She did kiss him. But did she bite him too? “Well, if you’d like some more...” “But, we’re not together.. I mean we’re together and work well together and are good friends but we’re not together-together.” She turns to look at him and sees the usual grin that Chat has, except well, now, it’s Adrien grinning like a dork. Screw that. They are the same person. Why does it matter? “Then, would you like to be just that, my lady?”

 _It took **one** _ ‘yes’ for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be more than partners, for Marinette and Adrien to be more than friends but _it will take them **one** _ lifetime to really know each other, with and without their masks. There were more sides of Adrien and of Marinette that they have yet to see, that they have yet to meet, that they will come to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the Cat Prince is like the Frog Prince except he gets turned into a cat. That is all.


End file.
